pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukito Frigidheart
Personality & Character A friendly, young dragon. He enjoys reading books and learning more. His strange appearance came from a rare mutation, called 'chimera'. The 'white' body part's are from the 2 nd geno in his body. Because of this mutation, he has a weak immune system. He can go rarely outside and is often sick. But he has a big wish is to see the world behind the wall. He loves his family, especially his big great sister! She often tells him a story about a the city out there and what she has learn with the Ice Guardian. Skills & abilities He often train his ice power, so he is reallly pretty good at this. Also his sister show him some tricks and helps him. Because he is often bored, he tries to create some new attacks or things with his element and shows this to his sister. At the moment he tries to create a ice shild around him, what should give him the ability to go outside, without any problems. Backstory Yukito hatched as one of three children in a very privileged family. His older sister is the ice apprentice and really awesome dragon in his eyes. After he hatched, all was shocked about his strange scale colors. Some of them were white, while others were light blue, like the scales from his father. Even as strange as he looks, his family keeps him. His parents just don't allow him to go much outside. It was not good for the family, if he would stay outside, that everyone can see him. And also his immune system is not very strong, so that he get easy sick. So he spends most of his time at home with his parents and read stories from books or learn more about his ice power. Also he can't go to school like other dragons. So he has his own home-teacher, who teaches him everything that he needs to know. But he really wishes to go outside, to find friends, to see the city and how the world looks like! His parents also try to find a way to give him chance to live like a normal dragon, to do what he want to do, for at laast one day. For his scales, they looked for a chameleon diamond to buy it for him. For his health, they haven't found a solution yet. But they don't give up. Relationships Tundrine Frigidheart His sister is maybe the most important person in his live, next to his parents. She tells him much about the world and their ice power. She's like an idol for him. Gallery Yukito_frigidheart_by_karasura_ka-d9ln5ff.png|Reference Notes * Like his sister, he has some parts of the rare colour, white. But unlike her, he has also a lot of light blue and a weak immune system; * He is a quick learner; * As he gets sick often, he wears a scarf to prevent it; * His name means "white traveller". Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class